Neither you nor without you
by Rikkathum
Summary: Shuichi has taken a decision to vacate Yuki. Yuki allow it, based on the song with you or without you. Three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Neither you nor without you

_I sleep__to__dream__of you__,__through the night__to witness__  
><em>_I'm not lying__when I say,__that this love__is real__  
><em>_I love you__no matter__,__what history__decides__  
><em>_That__would give my life__for you__,__never go__to doubt.__  
><em>  
>So long ago they had a relationship, if one could call that could finally say that he knewperfectly to the person beside her sleeping right now, three years and were somewhatand although many fans said it easier for the fact that they had idealized him, the realitywas something truly different.<p>

The fights, shouts, insults and even the occasional hit, but by one, was something you could see more in that relationship all the things that his most ardent admirers could have imagined, to give the reason for each day the writer woke up with that sexy side even with a smile on his lips, when the reality was very different because they had more nights when he had to sleep on the couch so as not to disturb the writer, to give the reason for their blonde pick out her job to go to dinner at a restaurant either and have a nice evening, when the reality was that on rainy days had to go running to the department for not catching a cold and while coming to the store to buy something to prepare a dinner that was not going to be tested by the blond and he feared ill, but perhaps no wiser than he had endeavored to make decent meal for over a year. 

Things were very different from what they imagined their followers, the truth there was not much to look forward, not even the nights when they shared the bed of the fact that sex was only for the writer, but he had no right to ask unfortunately a lot since it was he who got into the writer's life and accept it as it was, but he could not want a little more from him, felt he was reaching its limit and the word "Breaking" haunted by head more than ever, though that could be broken if there was never anything together. 

But hey, I knew that did not matter, something was going on with your writer and not know it was, I knew I could not be good as a time to forward the writer had been more distant than at other times, but the weird thing is he no longer ran to go to sleep on the couch, that was good, no?  
>Shuichi slowly rose from the bed as it was morning and I could not spend more time in bed, was awakened at six in the morning, which they never did when I had to go to work that day and had free if that insurance K knew he would go to put it to work, went to the bathroom to shower and then look in the mirror, which was not like a lot, had dark circles how little sleep, his beautiful eyes amethysts and not as bright as before, he knew then that he was paying, he knew that already cost him more than ever fight for the love of his life and that hurt the soul and it was killing him, could not afford it, no sir, he loved Yuki had to keep trying, after all three years are not easy, so I had to keep trying.<p>

_And it is only love, I do not want to hurt you__  
><em>_Not cause you any pain, you'd better believe me__  
><em>_If you do not say that I love you ..._

With those thoughts took a shower and wait for the writer woke up to ask her out, even a ride to the park.  
>After three hours Yuki Eiri was waking up more slowly, something he felt sore and tired, without the headache, got up and went to the bathroom take a shower to see if he relaxed, he doubted much, lately was having a lot of work as I needed to hurry in order to have a good holiday, had been preparing for some time with something that does not let his thoughts alone, between that and the job was exhausted when he saw "ten, hell I doafternoon "rush into the bathroom and dressed the same way even with a sharp stab in the head and uneasiness in the pit of my stomach, went to the kitchen for breakfast but was not looking forward, meeting with a pink ball waiting for him with a smile.<br>- Yuuuuukkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! - Shuichi is the courage but manages to avoid making direct crashed to the floor - waaaa! Yuki bad.  
>- No humps baka, I have no time - said to go to the fridge.<br>- We will not be like Yuki, now I have the day off, do not be mean, invite me out! - She said as she stood and rubbed the damage caused by the fall.  
>- Or that he was crazy to get you a ride.<br>- Are not going to take a walk, going to invite me out, nor was it to dog me out for a walk - annoying told the truth if he was hurt.  
>- Because sometimes they look.<br>- YUKI'S ENOUGH!, So it costs me to be a good day and go for a ride! - Shuichi could not help but start to drop tears of frustration.  
><em>Because I have the heart too wrong for wanting<em>_  
><em>_But you are to me, because I'm still well__  
><em>_Same fool in love, that love will be quiet__  
><em>_Just for you to be happy if it's with him and not me__  
><em>_Neither you nor without you._

- See dwarf, do not start with your whining that I have no time! - Yuki was beginning to feel impatient and increasingly evil, truth and did not want to talk, but since I woke up the headache would not let him, more pressure to work toward the poor Shuichi retaliate.  
>- NEVER GOT TO ME! - Cry and could not help but cry.<br>- DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR whining - even cry, forgetting some breakfast and walk past the singer to go out but a hand stopped him.  
>- NO YOU NO YOU WILL! At least tell me because I leave aside this time, ah! It is not the job because you still have more than two months to deliver the novel and almost have the final, so it's no excuse not to give me a miserable day!<br>- YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! Listen stupid brat, I have roamed, I hate your berrinchudos starts, do not ... - he could not continue because I suddenly felt a sharp pang that pierced the head, had to put their hands in the mouth because he also came a bad cough , fell to his knees and dirtied the floor with blood coming from his mouth.  
>- YUUKIII! - Shuichi is worried about the state of the writer, ran and took the phone to call an ambulance, while calling could see how the writer gradually fell into unconsciousness, the ambulance less than ten minutes late in arriving to attend the writer, Shuichi was nervous and scared, except that he cursed himself for having put at risk again Yuki, as it apparently was again a stress attack, the third that caused him, it was assumed that he must care for and cure , came out with was that he was hurting.<br>Called Thomas to tell what happened, came to the hospital and to his surprise was not reprimanded anything, unlike you said everything would be fine, really felt weird but appreciated the gesture, I honestly do not need to be told what they already I knew it was all his fault.  
>He decided to go for a bite to eat and had not eaten it and it was rather late, when he returned he would enter the room I hear voices of the writer, apparently the blonde had awakened and was talking to someone could identify the other voice , the other voice was ... Alex. <p>

_Truth hurts so bad, I live in the gloom  
>Knowing that you are not mine, and always in mind to be<br>No lack sincerity, not a matter of cowardice  
>What I am try, but I know that I'm doing wrong.<br>_  
>Alex was a friend of Weimar New York author was almost a year living in Japan, occasionally going out with Yuki to take a drink as he commented, had said little to him but enough to know it was a smart person and good manners, but also wrote books of a historical and this time I was in Japan because he wanted to speak of that country.<br>- But look how are you, this is not possible - could be heard talking to Alex.

- Alex sorry I could not go to our commitment - Shuichi was dumb, the writer spoke so calmly, you could see the tone of trust and affection?  
>- That's not important, look at your face you look like you have not slept in months.<br>- This is too much for me, and not take it anymore - he said wearily, to Shuichi he felt a lump in the throat.  
>- You have to tell you can not be this way, the truth is that I do not feel bad about having to hide it - "what?" Apparently these two were hiding something and was not good, then he knew that his suspicions were true, every time the writer went away more and more with Alex, that meant ...<br>- But not now, when you finish the novel give it, I'm so tired, and soon end off all this - "end?, Breaking" apparently was not wrong, break the word was already written in his destiny with the writer - Alex thanks, I do not know what I would do without you right now ...  
>And it is only love, I do not want to hurt you<br>Not cause you any pain, what I do is the best  
>If you do not say that I love you.<p>

He did not want to hear more and went to the apartment, went straight to the room and is done in bed, do not stop mourn until the next day he received a call that afternoon saying Thoma gave high to Yuki, that if I pick, told him that if he could do it since at that time was a setback, he lied, the blond entrepreneur did not refuse, he went straight to the bathroom and look in the mirror again, "this time they must surrender Shu, you're hurting the force be with you "had already taken the decision not regret it. 

Yuki came to the department rather annoying to be back with Thoma, expected to at least look out and Shuichi had not gone to visit him, that it charged and collected thought the writer either.  
>I arrive at the department meeting with all dark, is given by Thoma requested and entered the apartment, did not turn and walk in darkness nothing until he ran into a red candles on each side of the bedroom door, on the floor he could see white petals,smiled, apparently wanted to make peace Shuichi a very interesting way or delicious, whatever be seen, throwing off his jacket on the couch and walk on the petals up to the bed where Shuichi was waiting with a room decorated put candles in various places with red, white petals on the floor and in bed, which was covered with red silk sheets, in it you could see a Shuichi who was lying covered with a sheet of red silk your hips down.<br>- Yuki, make me yours - "even for a last time."

The blond did not wait and took off her clothes slowly being naked like the Shuichi, approached him about it and starting positioned to devour those lips by little, until they were red and down the neck, her nipples and end at Shuichi member, after the first orgasm of Shu was through the mouth of Yuki, Shuichi answered the blonde member while it was being prepared.  
>When he was ready the writer was lying face up and the amount Shu, self penetrate, when he was finally used to the invasion began the ride in an exciting, well did until she had her first orgasm Yuki and Shuichi his second night, then continued trying different positions until either finally broke down and fell asleep.<br>Because I have the heart too wrong for wanting  
>But you are to me, because I'm still well<br>Same fool in love, that love will be quiet  
>Just for you to be happy if it's with him and not me<br>Neither you nor without you.

That night Shu surrendered ever had, all he had said "I love you" that although he could not get any that night Shu said goodbye to the love of his life, although the writer did not know it made him feel a strange feeling, a hunch, but decided to ignore it and sleep.  
>The next day Shu was not at his side, recalled that day was a concert so it should already be on the label to the finishing touches to the songs, decided to take a beer and start writing, I would not go to the concert but would on television and televisarían it being the anniversary of BadLuck, wrote as I listened because I knew that night would have to celebrate.<br>It was time for the concert, Eiri was listening to the songs of Shu during the whole concert, but the one most expected was the last because it always came out with a new song which was dedicated to him, when he knew it was time to keep what I had written and out of the computer to pay attention to the lyrics of the song.  
>- Japan, good night! - Shouted the most animated Shuichi could - I wanted to thank you for being with us tonight celebrating a year of BadLuck, three years is easy to say, huh?- Said a smiling Shuichi, but Eiri could see a face something sad - this is the last song written eh, and as always I dedicate to the love of my life - I keep silent for a moment and whisper under the gaze - for the last time - said more to himself, but everyone I hear it, but apparently ignored the fans and asked for the song.<br>Hiro and Suguru Shuichi looked at from his station, it was not uncommon at the last minute Shu gave them the lyrics and melody of a new song but this time it was only the melody, Hiro knew something was up with his friend but he would not ask when was ready talk, Suguru would not get where they called him but after hearing the last thing the singer said the two were concerned.  
>- The song is called YOU OR OR WITHOUT YOU! Enjoy it! - After it gave the signal for the music began to sound, the two Shu members were confident because they always know how to get into the songs so they knew that would be fine. <p>

I sleep to dream of you, through the night to witness  
>I'm not lying when I say, that this love is real<br>I love you no matter, what history decides  
>That would give my life for you, never go to doubt.<p>

Yuki paid attention to the letter, and Shu's face at that time was being focused, it seems that song contained the most pure and true feelings of the singer. 

And it is only love, I do not want to hurt you  
>Not cause you any pain, you'd better believe me<br>If you do not say that I love you ...

If, Shu felt that it hurt the writer, to be at his side in this way, for having put his life without being invited, as she did love him ... 

Because I have the heart too wrong for wanting  
>But you are to me, because I'm still well<br>Same fool in love, that love will be quiet  
>Just for you to be happy if it's with him and not me<br>Neither you nor without you.

The writer asked many times to leave him but he never did, he stayed even against his will, he thought that with his help the writer achieve love, to make him happy, that was silly, after the conversation he had Yuki Alex realized the damage they did, it was best to let him go, but never forget. 

Truth hurts so bad, I live in the gloom  
>Knowing that you are not mine, and always in mind to be<br>No lack sincerity, not a matter of cowardice  
>What I am try, but I know that I'm doing wrong.<p>

When he realized what was happening, the truth, he was dying, had given up earlier would have saved much pain for both the writer and the same because every time I passed the time it hurt more and more enamored , so now it hurt to the point of the soul to bleed. 

And it is only love, I do not want to hurt you  
>Not cause you any pain, what I do is the best<br>If you do not say that I love you.

Yes, now let him be free, not hurt him with words of love, because the writer did not want to hear from him, keep his love for him.  
>Because I have the heart too wrong for wanting<br>But you are to me, because I'm still well  
>Same fool in love, that love will be quiet<br>Just for you to be happy if it's with him and not me  
>Neither you nor without you.<p>

It's time to say goodbye, it was time to finish any illusion that it was formed, no more nor bother him to get to the level in the hospital for causing a stress attack, no more pain for your writer. 

_And it is wrong that I have the heart for wanting too  
>But you are to me, because I'm still well<br>That fool in love, that love will be quiet  
>Just for you to be happy if it's with him and not me<br>Neither you nor without you_.

Could not be with him because I hurt so he said goodbye to him, but he would not be without him because never forget him, loved him and that nothing can change.  
>So the music ended, Yuki did not stop to see the singer's face with tears, he meant by that, because those words was going on, could not understand, I wanted answers and would, as the Baka come talk very seriously with him.<br>After that came the concert ended, three hours and the kid did not appear.  
>- But Eiri fool you, he must be hiding in the house of his guard dog - she scolded himself for what he got up from the couch where he was waiting, I take the car keys and went straight to the exit, as the door was opened with an emerald-eyed blonde standing at your door.<br>- I have no time so do not bother Seguchi - would stretch out when the employer with a hand on it, the writer stopped short - that is?  
>- Is for you to Shindou-san - the writer take it doubtful - I'll be in the office - no more turned and left.<br>Yuki knew that the last thing he said was if I needed anything, I was not sure why but appreciated the information. 

The writer returned to the couch, opened the envelope and before you read the letterdecided to go for a beer to remove the nerve that was starting to give.  
>- Let Yuki, it can be, certainly nothing wrong - and said with beer in hand, sat back and took the blade between his hands, began to read.<p>

Yuki Eiri  
>You have to ask what that song meant ...<br>The truth is not much to find it, what you say is true, though it pains me to accept mymistake when entering that way in your life, without question, without warning, with all mythings and yet nothing to offer you really covet, that was stupid ...  
>I know I've hurt and I do not forgive, I had sworn to heal your wounds, heal the heart,which ended up being more damage you did, even the doctor comes to sending you the truth I'm so sorry, I did not intention that the love I have hurt you, forgive me ...<br>That's why I made the decision to leave your side forever, I will leave Japan for a while,but when you do not return seeketh not worry about it, lives happily with who love theend, do not restrict and gives all that this beautiful heart has to offer, make no mistakeas I did, but you know I was very happy at the time he thought he could help, in partbecause I do not regret what I learned to love, but I also knew what it is hurt by love.  
>I'm going to hurt you no more, but I'll never forget, last night I told you I love you all I could and this is the last thing you spend, "Yuki Eiri I LOVE YOU" and now I say goodbye I will never forget you<br>Shuichi Shindou.

_And it is__wrong__that I have the__heart__for wanting__too__  
><em>_But__you are__to me,__because I'm still__well__  
><em>_That fool__in love,__that__love__will be__quiet__  
><em>_Just for__you to be happy__if it's with__him and not__me__  
><em>_Neither__you nor without__you.__  
><em>  
>Eiri Yuki Then let the first tear that night ...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know these very sorry for what happened,

And perhaps even q can not find the reason,

To forgive and that everything is as before

For never again doubt me

Na, na, naina, na

- Yuuukkiii !, open to me, we open up to me! - Shouted a blue-eyed blonde in front of the door to the apartment of the writer.

Yuki as he could be lifted off the floor, really did not want to open was miserable and just wanted to die, went slowly to the door of his apartment, opened it and entered the blond taking almost between the feet to the writer.

- What hell is wrong with Alex? - Said after following him into the room which was where he was.

- Tell me that Shu was not misinterpreting our relationship - without looking at the blond said.

- Misunderstood? - The blond did not quite understand but then think again and the letter in his hands was read over again.

- If baka!, You know that these days I'm going "hunting" - grabbing emphasis on the word - so I take my cell phone never surprised when I return at three o'clock I see a message telling me that the interfere between us and do not cause more damage to stop worrying, besides the request for me to make you happy and know that it was because of seeing in this state, tell me, where is it?, with his friend Hiroshi ?, at home with their parents?, we need to fix this misunderstanding to the voice of "we" - said to address the writer who was immersed in the letter.

- But as he could think of this? - Asked incredulously, I knew the guy was saying indirectly that he thought he was with someone else for the song and the letter, but Alex did not understand why, other than he felt a little hurt because he believed that Shu was unfaithful, saw him since loved the fact that Shuichi let out at night to have sex with women, which was a year of starting the relationship with Shuichi.

- And how could I not think Yuki!, I told you, remember?, I told you faced it or explanation you gave a little more believable to think not just that, at least change some of your attitude,or rely on me for the preparations, but no!, I want everything perfect and now you're out promised ... - he paused and smiled - but I say, if you could not even commit to it, really are an idiot! !

- And you wanted to do? Was supposed to be a fucking surprise! - Said angry - wanted to tell her to think I have a surprise which is to finish my novel a month before the marriage and ask who is helping me is Alex, ahh! And surprise, eh? - Said with irony.

- See Yuki Eiri, whether or not you told him how surprised he was treated was terrible, he would have to take a joke, you know?

- You wanted to do was stressed, had about the book, fix what's commitment, wedding and honeymoon, was too much stress - said while running a hand through his hair.

I know these very sorry for what happened,

And perhaps even q can not find the reason,

To forgive and that everything is as before

For never again doubt me

- That's why I told you about the wedding and honeymoon you left me for me, but noo! Preferable to end up in hospital, you think it's very nice to see my best friend lying in a bed apart did you think he caused it.

- Could not ... - under a little encouragement - I wanted to do it for him, even a little of how much it gives me, I admit that my attitude was not the best-remembered fights and constant pleas for attention Shuichi - but not was in bad faith, wanted to be me who did all this for him.

- ... - The blond just looked at him, he understood, but did not like to see your best friend like that and not to the pink ball that he was so nice and cute, if Yuki was not in love with the insurance that would make even the impossible to conquer - well, let this nonsense, tell me, where is it?

- As this letter was outside the country - said this time completely depressed.

- What? - Did not believe, as long as you had Yuki, Shuichi when he fled to the house was his best friend or parent.

Yuki said nothing and showed him the letter, Alex refused to everything I was reading, he stayed silent for a while and then turned around to see Yuki.

- That boy loves you too much for you free so you can find happiness at the expense of yours.

- If you love me as you say would have noticed me I can not live without it.

- But needed to show so I could see that, maybe wrong but you gave that margin of error.

- What do I do?

- The letter ... you gave him or something.

- No, he gave me ... - it was true, Thoma must know - let the record - said to then take the car keys and be followed by the fair-haired to the record label of BadLuck.

The two blonde came to the label and went straight to the office of Thomas, Alex wondered why they would label these hours, did not believe that someone was working so late, or rather so early.

- Because we are here? - Alex asked, but received no response.

The writer did not respond and kept going until you reach the office of Thomas, came into her opening the door of a stroke, a blond entrepreneur scaring almost asleep at his desk.

- Eiri-san! I am frightened - said to rub your eyes off him drowsy - to be honest I thought you were not coming, but the company you bring with you does not satisfy me at all.

Both Alex and Yuki were surprised by that comment, the employer never had spoken that way to the friend of the writer, in fact, once seemed happy that Yuki had a real friend.

- Because it says that Seguchi-san? - Ask Alex.

- Because it's true - but without a smile said simply as he always does, which the two blond stranger in front of him, this time it was serious and could tell he was pretty upset.

Yuki did not understand why the attitude of Thoma but had no time or inclination for that - tell me where this Shuichi.

- And why you should do if you come with your lover to this place, do not tell me!, You want to rub in the face - said more than annoying Seguchi and noticed it was slowly raising the tone of voice.

- But what the hell are you saying! - The writer is exalted.

- No need to repeat it because I know that you heard to perfection - he said, rising from his seat - so you bring your lover before me?

- He is not my lover!

- Seguchi-san I think this a mistake and know that you really regret was that it persuaded Shuichi - I speak as calm as could Alex.

If you fail, I swear that I regret today

And will fight to prove that our

It's all in my life,

It's all that I desire

And let no man, get me

- Please! Eiri-san did not go out with you for dating Shindou and regular hours were rare visits made to her friends - I look at Alex - you soon get Eiri-san Shindou was worse and not to mention the revealing conversation they had in the hospital recently - said the businessman to sit again in his chair, he was upset.

- See ...! - The writer was going to say to what was going to die when suddenly Alex took his arm and whispered to let him speak, Eiri simply flip the most annoying.

- And if so, it bothers him that way, after all you hate Shuichi - commented Alex did not know why, but could get too powerful an ally if their assumptions about the employer's response was correct.

- Je - chuckled and looked directly at Alex's blue eyes - really think you hate truth, poor ignorant - said in a mocking tone a bit upset by Alex.

- Apart from this, because it bothers you so much.

- Because you are not the - which surprised the two blondes, the writer even fixed his eyes golden emerald the other - you're not like him, it shows at a glance that you are someone who flee or are bored of relationships and go get another with which it fun, you move through the desire and pleasure, love is the last thing you care, do not care to understand your partner, do not sacrifice for it, you like walking from bed to bed even with a partner, to me you're just a dog in selo - smiled sideways, as arrogant - do not get to the heels of someone like Shindou, Shindou no doubt worth more than you, he has fought against all odds for what she wants, has endured the humiliation that you would run first as you want to do now, endured criticism from both fans and the press, family and friends, has given up many things and lived with crumbs of love, especially sacrificed his own happiness to have seen that you have to stand beside you happy - she said, pointing to the writer - supporting, humbling, giving everything and leaving it all for you, it seems God sent someone that was created for you, you live and die for you, and leave it for someone as ... - no longer wanted to say more and turned his face to the other side.

Yuki was surprised by the words of Thomas, ever imagine that the employer thought of that way of Shu, but was also very impressed with Alex from the front face and not dirty games as he did to keep him Shuichi never worked but never attacked front, but this was completely different because even declared war, then what you really want Seguchi Thoma.

- ... Go ... - Alex had his eyes on the entrepreneur, to be honest it could not believe that Thomas thought that about him, but the worst part is that he believed it was right, he was tempted to run out of that office and could not stand all those words against him, knowing that if the employer knew the truth or more likely, an apology would ask which part did not believe, but if I told you if there was an interest on their part not exactly by the writer - look Seguchi, I think all this is a very misunderstood, however, that interested me was someone I doubt Yuki, I think of someone a lot shorter, but! ... - Yuki quickly speak because I look ugly - it's not the case either, I think Yuki outputs were misinterpreted and that all may have heard talk that he did not completely.

- I do not hear anything, everything Shindou told me - as if nothing Seguchi said.

- I can not believe Thoma, I thought you loved to get into the lives of more so it is safest to investigate on your part before making erroneous assumptions based on what someone told you that everyone thought you hated - Yuki said.

- Did not have to investigate, after all he had to lie - said the business - except for years that almost everyone knows I do not hate Shindou from several years ago adding that he never really hate, only I cared about you and believing it right, you're the only one who thinks as you are so foolish as to ignore Shu to approach your family and you do not trust anyone but yourself.

- Thoma sorry but you all have made very bad impressions from the beginning ... - Yuki commented but was interrupted by the employer.

- Like you, oh tell me why we are discussing right now - to leave quietly said to the writer.

But no, I'm going to lose

Fight to have you in my arms again

But no, I will miss this time

I will not let anyone or anything separate us

Because a love like ours

You can not end well, so

- ... - Alex saw that things were getting a bit of what really brought them to this place - look Seguchi, share your opinion about me and this moron - referring to the writer - but nothing that Shu thinks is right, he is in error and need to find out from him.

- I guess that would be very good but, tell me then what is the truth ...

- Not interested! So you end up with this and tell us where this Shu! - More angry and said the writer.

- Because you went out with him - pointing to Alex - rather than Shindou?, Because you left thinking they had a relationship?, Because what is left believing that the worst that could happen in life? Because you ignored it for months? WHY DID NOT YOU? - For the first time the employer yell at his protege, who was surprised and angry.

- Because I wanted to give them something that gives me A LOT! Because I wanted to propose marriage and needed to finish the novel for it, so I had no time between that and plan it all! Know how stressful it is to organize a dinner engagement, a wedding and a honeymoon, as you write more than four pages of what was your life to give and devote to Shu, need to be ready for the wedding night and give as a gift!

I know people, people say what they want,

But you and I have since heard,

They only speak because they want to separate

And they only look that far from me

- ... - Thomas was the writer just walking from one side to another containing his anger and trying not to laugh Alex to see his friend stressed about things like that "who saw them" thought Thoma - jajajaja - Thomas could not hold back the laughter and Alex does not - then you admit that all this work is too much for one person?

- Alex I told you I ... - callus to realize the knowing smile of those two - what the hell have they done? And EXPLIQUENCE NOW!

- Quiet, sit - Seguchi said with a smile - you're lucky and I Shindou us to get better to be different if you ever trust me to find him and you know besides him to struggle to convince him to take no hasty measures and to keep a little hope, so calm down, you have two weeks to finish your novel and the details of what other does not leave us.

- What? - Yuki looked at him incredulously, then looked at Alex.

- I do not see well, if I had not Shuichi was gone anyway, but with the difference that would never be able to recover, he is very stubborn and you know it.

- It was very difficult for me to convince you to wait at least two weeks if you had even commented to me, but do not blame you after all of our actions is what we are judged so that's OK - more relaxed Thoma said .

- I do not understand, can you explain Alex - called the writer and a headache.

- If ... - the blond friend remarked as he approached Thoma - here you have accepted that it made mistakes in planning Shu and as you know everything has consequences for you unfortunately were not good about the whole hospital day, the day Seguchi confronted me and told me the same words you said a moment ago - looking to the above with a little annoyance - you did not have to be so cruel you know - blame softly - but hey, was that I know all about the damage were causing involuntary, it was hard to convince you and I Seguchi had nothing and that what he says is true, does not lie much less in this sensitive subject for him, so Seguchi thought he had reason to finally convinced him and just in time for what I see.

- Do you mean? - Ask the writer.

- After Alex told me all your plan and what you really wanted I told him I would not interfere to help because if you want you'd asked me, the thing was that the next day asked me to help Shu leave, I said that not only did not warn you, I thought you would achieve everything before the concert - the employer replied.

- But if something did not it? - I asked Alex.

- Of course it was not going to let the only person who does good to Eiri-san to leave just like that, I told him to have faith that maybe he was wrong, but still said it would help leave for two weeks, if in those two weeks you - referring to the writer - not going for it, then it meant that he was right and help him not to be ever found.

- If I do not appear in those two weeks looking for him, you would have done it? - Ask the writer.

- So, it means that what Alex told me was lies, that you really not interested Shindou and how you can see that I do not hate, never let you know that you did suffer more than it already has - reply just the employer.

- Where is it? - Ask the writer.

- In Paris, a good place to cool off and relax a little.

- Yuki think of it, with our side - meaning the employer - things will go faster, you recognized yourself apart that you just do everything almost was not a good idea because they neglect your relationship with him, even your health, think Shu would like to know that for him, to give your health declined the gift?

- But I wanted to do this by - Yuki said a little disappointed with himself.

- Because the rush? - Ask Thoma.

- Because one year is heavy for him, is the creation of the new album, world tour - "to which I go!" Thought the writer did not want to leave him alone so long, not to say he did not want to be alone - the contest of bands which have much more testing, I wanted to take us five months to two years apart and are related, the time and I know that baka you want.

- Then accept my help Eiri-san, in two weeks you will have everything ready, besides you already have done the most things, you've planned everything, so I only what accords with the desired time, you know I can do it by hand in waist - said with a smile arrogant.

- ... - "Fucking master of the universe" thought the other two blond, sigh writer, knew that he had no choice, I wanted to spend more time with his baka possible and if it had to be this way because it would come a quite difficult years for the singer - according Thoma, I accept your help.

But I'm not going

No, you can not stop ..!

Nooooo

But no, I'm going to lose this time, no, no

You can not stop no, no you can oooh!

Fight to have you again!

But I will not lose no, no, no

Fight to keep you

But


End file.
